


let an angel sigh (and make you swoon)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Sex, Shameless Smut, why does this have so many kudos it's terribad haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween. While everyone is dressing up and having fun, Louis is stuck working at Party City. Harry walks in and asks for help choosing a costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let an angel sigh (and make you swoon)

**Author's Note:**

> My first Larry fanfic here, hope I do them justice! x (probably not hahahaha)
> 
> (Also some very low-key background Zerrie.)
> 
> Originally supposed to be released on Halloween. But, you know. Procrastination happened.
> 
> Title from Five for Fighting - The Riddle.

It’s a dark night, and kids are running through the street having the times of their lives going from door-to-door in wicked costumes. They laugh excitedly and scream, “trick or treat,” hands already outstretched for candy from doting adults. The streets are lined with gaudy decorations, from paper-machete ghosts to faux spiderwebs to flickering lightbulbs.

But Louis is bored.

Louis doesn’t know how Zayn got him to take his place at fucking Party City on Halloween. Actually, he does. Zayn gave him that puppy dog look with his big, brown soulful eyes and talked about how he hadn’t been able to go on a proper date with Perrie for days. And about Halloween being Perrie’s favorite holiday and the perfect time to go to a haunted house. When Louis hesitated, he mentioned the secret employee stash of candy in the back room and the fact that Niall was going to be there.

Louis kinda likes Perrie and free candy and Niall. Also, he cannot resist puppy dog eyes with chiseled cheekbones and beautiful hair, childhood friend or not. Sue him.

Except that Niall, the absolute twat, had a lads’ night out and got hungover, so he’s not coming in until later. Or possibly not at all, from the sound of his raspy voice on the phone.

So Louis is standing behind the counter of Party City on Halloween, munching on a Kit-Kat bar, but he’s bored. He's been through a grand tour of the store at least four times and he's even resorted to counting all the candy in the store. A grand total of 30 bags of Hershey bars, 20 of M&Ms, and 60 of Maoams so far, thanks for asking.

When the door bell jingles, Louis’s head shoots up automatically and he plasters a fake smile on his face reflexively, saying, “Welcome to Party City.” He’s already reaching for the nearby bucket of candy, ready to get rid of any bright-eyed little kids craving sugar.

Two things happen at once: 

1) The customer looks up at Louis, and  
2) Louis realizes that said customer looks like a runway model from ANTM.

(Not that he watches, or anything. Okay, only when his sisters watch.)

“Oops,” Louis whispers under his breath, dropping the bucket of candy with a light thud to the side.

The boy has a mop of tousled brown locks and a bright face. He’s wearing a dark coat over a loose shirt that is nearly buttoned down to his stomach, showing Louis some ink and leaving nothing to the imagination. Then the beautiful boy with the long long legs and the shining green eyes smiles right at Louis, and fuck. _He has dimples too._ Louis resists the urge to lean over the counter and poke the dips in his cheeks. Or snog him senseless, whatever.

“Hi,” the boy says, voice low and rough and absolutely beaming. Louis is now ready to shoot himself.

“Can I help you?” Louis manages to ask, biting his tongue to stop himself from adding, “gorgeous,” because that would be very creepy for a first impression and maybe probably much too forward.

“Yeah, I’m trying to decide on a costume,” the boy says, lopsided smile never leaving his face.

Hold up.

Louis halts his internal monologue and arches an eyebrow, “You do realize that it’s already Halloween?”

“Yup.”

“And probably too late to dress up as anything?”

“I think that’s for me to decide, Louis. And it’s never too late,” the boy replies cheekily, eyes gleaming with amusement. Louis starts at the sound of his name, then remembers his nametag and mentally facepalms.

On the outside, he plays it cool. Louis rolls his eyes and says, “Okay, Curly. Whatever you say. Do you want me to show you the costumes?”

“It’s Harry,” the boy beams, “And yes, please.”

Louis props a “Please Wait” sign up on the counter and leads Harry to the Halloween costume section of the store. He tries to seem nonchalant, but he can hear his pulse thumping loudly in his ears and briefly wonders if Harry can hear it. God, when did he get to be such a _fifteen-year-old girl?_

“Any ideas what you’re looking for?” Louis asks, gesturing toward the huge array of costumes to choose from. “Got a theme or something you want to follow?”

Harry muses briefly, “Hmm, what do you recommend, Lou?” 

Louis wonders if he’s imagining the flirty in Harry’s voice. He turns slightly and catches Harry’s gaze leaving the nape of his neck. Louis hides his grin. Okay then.

“Maybe this is too cliché, but a vampire?”

Harry lets out a sharp laugh in surprise, “Wait, do I really seem like the type to sparkle in the sunlight?” He adds as an afterthought, eyebrows raised, “Or is it because of my rugged good looks?”

Louis socks him in the arm, “No, it’s because you suck,” and then flushes because this is not the right time for his trademark corny puns.

But Harry seems delighted at this new discovery. “I thought I was punny.”

So Louis goes with it, “Trust me, if you get to know me, I’m a pain in the neck.”

“Vampire puns! Be still my beating heart,” Harry fake swoons, and smirks, “Also, when. When I get to know you.”

Louis doesn’t know how to respond to that, so he just hums in response and tries not to seem too pleased. He’s pretty sure he’s failing miserably.

“Okay, I’ll try on the whole Count Dracula thing,” Harry concedes after a moment.

Louis grins and pushes the costume into Harry’s gangly arms, offering, “Would you like to try it out in the back room?”

“Are you supposed to let people into the back room?”

“Making an exception for you, babe,” Louis smiles wider.

Harry waggles his eyebrows suggestively, “You just want to get a peek at my abs.”

Louis decides, fuck it, and says shamelessly, “Obviously. Your shirt should be illegal.” He pulls on Harry’s arm and leads him to the room in the back, hearing Harry laughing lowly behind him the entire time. 

As Harry changes, Louis leans against the door and hums, willing his heart rate to slow down in vain. It’s been a while since he had this much fun being a complete idiot with someone.

Harry seems to be on the same wavelength. “Louis, I feel like a high schooler cutting class,” he giggles, actually giggles. Louis knows he shouldn’t find that as adorable as he does.

Then Harry opens the door without warning, and Louis stumbles back into him. He feels Harry’s fit body behind him and blushes, muttering, “Sorry.” Before he can back off, Harry circles his arms and pulls Louis closer, inhaling deeply. Louis immediately relaxes into his embrace, almost as if by reflex.

“I’ve barely known you for an hour and everything just feels so right,” Harry smiles into his hair, and Louis notices Harry’s heartbeat racing against his back. 

So Louis whispers, “Just go with it,” and then he’s whipping around and pressing Harry against the wall, his lips against Harry’s soft lips. The chemistry is instant; Harry yields to his touch and deepens the kiss, tangling his big hands in Louis’s hair and growling quietly. Harry tastes like chocolate and some fruity candy and Louis just wants _moremoremore_. Louis runs his tongue over Harry’s fake fangs and he can feel Harry’s mouth curve up in a little smile. They pull back for air, noses touching slightly, laughing breathily and a little bit incredulously at the sudden turn of events.

“Hi,” Harry says, emerald eyes twinkling and locking with Louis’s blue ones. 

Louis rolls his eyes, but his voice is fond, “Hey you.” He finally pulls his eyes away to give Harry a once-over, whistles appraisingly. Damn. Harry makes black on black work.

Harry pulls back suddenly, and Louis can see gears turning in his head. “We need to get you a costume and get out of here.”

Louis doesn’t even pause to think, “Okay, what should I get?” Harry is smiling one of those big goofy smiles, looking ridiculous with the vampire teeth and cape. Louis thinks he’s a little gone for this boy.

Harry tells him, “Stay right here,” and runs to the costume aisle. He’s back within the minute, holding the costume behind his back and looking mischievous.

“Close your eyes,” he instructs with a small quirk of his lips, then wraps a cloth over Louis’s eyes.

Louis laughs, “Harry, you’re into some kinky shit.”

“Shut up, you twat. The costume’s supposed to be a surprise.”

Louis feels Harry’s arms around his waist and pulling off his shirt, hands lingering on the ridges of his hips and biceps. He shivers at the touch and Harry stops, sucks a mark softly into his neck, breathing hot against Louis’s skin. Then it’s back to business, and Harry slips on a light fabric over Louis’s shoulders. Louis feels something soft and ticklish strapped onto his back and squirms slightly, holding back a laugh. Harry musses up Louis’s hair and steps back, probably gauging his handiwork. Louis is beyond curious at this point, mind running with the possible costumes Harry could have picked for him.

Harry pecks Louis’s lips, “You look amazing,” pulls the blindfold off Louis’s eyes. He spins Louis toward a small mirror near the lockers, and Louis gasps softly. Harry’s decked him out in angelic garb, a silk tunic and feathery white wings. His messy hair is literally sparkling with specks of gold glitter. 

He spins around, eyes narrowed threateningly, and Harry’s face drops. “You don’t like?”

Louis jabs a finger at Harry’s chest, “You. Put. Glitter. In. My. Hair. Do you know _how long_ it’ll take me to wash this stuff out?” 

“I’m sorry?” Harry frowns uncertainly, and Louis can’t. This boy is just too fun to mess around with.

“Gonna have to punish you for that, Haz,” Louis warns, and surges upward to kiss Harry full on his open mouth. Harry catches on at the last second with a small smile and spins Louis around in his arms, but they lose balance and end up jumbled together on the ground. Harry’s on his back and Louis is lying on top of him, forearms framing Harry’s face. Neither of them break the kiss the entire time.

Before long, the kissing escalates into heated necking and Louis just can't get enough.

Louis starts getting hard, feels Harry poking under him, and pulls back for breath. Harry already looks completely wrecked, chest heaving and eyes dilating with undisguised hunger. Louis swallows roughly in anticipation. He decides that he doesn’t really mind how many days it will take to wash the glitter out of hair, because having Harry look at him like this is worth it. And suddenly Louis feels empty and all he can think about is Harry inside of him.

“Please tell me you have a condom,” Louis groans, hands roaming under Harry’s shirt and over his toned body. He grinds down on Harry, rutting against the rough fabric of his skinny jeans.

“Please tell me you have lube,” Harry grits out, voice deep with arousal. Harry reaches into his back pocket and rips open a condom packet, and Louis is throbbing from the intent in Harry’s voice.

Louis reluctantly gets off Harry and rummages through his bag for lotion, thoughts racing a mile a minute. When he finally finds a small bottle and screws it open, Harry’s already taken off his pants and rolling the condom over his shaft. He’s so… big, and Louis’s mouth goes dry.

“I,” Louis begins, and then his voice cracks, just staring at Harry’s erection and feeling uncomfortably hard against his pants. 

“I know,” Harry winks, and Louis is positive that his face is on fire. Harry pulls Louis back down to the ground with him, and Louis spreads his legs so he is straddling Harry, snug against each other like puzzle pieces. Harry pulls down Louis’s pants to his thighs, takes the lotion and pours it sloppily over Louis’s fingers, letting it dribble over Louis’s twitching cock. Louis swears Harry is doing it on purpose. He catches a small quirk of Harry’s lips and yeah – he’s doing it on purpose.

Two can play at that game.

Louis arches his back prettily, spreading his legs wider as he presses a slick digit into himself. He moans loudly, head thrown back to expose his neck. Louis hears Harry’s breath hitch, but he keeps his eyes closed. He slowly adds another finger, then another, until he’s thrusting down filthily and making sounds he should be embarrassed of. But he’s too tight from want to care about being an absolute slag. All he can think of is Harry inside him, Harry inside him, Harry inside him.

Harry makes a frustrated noise and stills Louis’ hips with effort, eyes dark and feral with lust. “Lou, you fucking tease,” he pants, eyelashes fluttering against his flushed cheeks. 

“Can I,” Harry begs, and Louis feels like he would say yes to anything from those too pretty lips on this too pretty boy. He nods.

Harry pulls Louis’s dripping fingers out and presses the head of his cock against Louis. He thrusts in slowly, big hands sprawled over Louis’s arse, until Louis takes him all the way. They stay locked in place for a moment, Louis’s eyes locked with Harry’s. Louis feels full and complete, senses maxed out and clenching tight around Harry. 

Then Harry pulls down Louis for an intoxicating kiss, and whispers roughly against his jaw, “Beautiful.” And Louis feels his world coalesce as Harry pulls out until only the head of his shaft is inside, and then slams Louis’s hips down. Harry’s mouth opens slightly as he thrusts up into Louis, slow then faster, lips bitten red and hair splayed out in a curly mess. Harry's dick scrapes against Louis's prostate and Louis can’t resist moaning, “Harry, Harry, Harry,” making Harry bite and suck at Louis’s skin desperately. Louis feels his thoughts garble, and time could start and restart in that moment and Louis knows he wouldn't notice. He closes his eyes and sees Harry at the back his eyes, inside of him, everywhere, drunk of his presence. Louis feels the tension build up at the bottom of his abdomen and claws lightly at Harry’s arms, mewling softly.

They climax at the same time, blinding white and spasming. Louis drops down on Harry’s chest, completely spent and sated. Harry has his eyes open, gazing fondly at Louis with lidded eyes and sweaty fringe matted to his forehead. Lou moves closer and they kiss lazily in comfortable silence, Harry moving his fingers in lazy circles and softening inside Louis. Harry pulls out and ties off the condom, tossing it to the side.

“Best sex ever,” Louis finally says, and they both laugh breathlessly, Louis’s high voice blending with Harry’s lower pitch perfectly. Louis stares at Harry, can’t believe he just had sex with this gorgeous boy. Harry stares back, smile ghosting over his lips as cups a hand to Louis’s cheek. Louis nuzzles into the touch and they relax, marveling at each other’s presence.

Just then, Louis hears Niall’s voice boom out from outside the door, “Louis?” 

Louis’s eyes widen, and he curses, wiping off himself and Harry quickly with his discarded T-shirt. As they fumble to pull up their pants, Niall starts to open the door to the back room.

Louis threatens, “Niall James Horan, if you open that door, so help me, you will regret it.”

Niall doesn’t even hesitate, poking his head into the back room curiously. He takes in Louis and Harry’s crumpled clothes and love bites and hair, and raises an eyebrow. Louis facepalms, face burning up.

“This entire room smells like sex,” Niall says, crinkling his nose.

“Shut it.” Louis is dying from embarrassment. Niall Horan, of all people.

Then Niall shoots Louis a shit-eating grin. “Boo Bear’s getting some,” he sing-songs, and dodges as Louis throws a shoe at his head. 

“Watch the hair!” Niall cries indignantly, and Harry cracks up at their antics, pulling Louis flush against his chest so the laughter rumbles through both of their bodies. He chokes out, "Boo Bear," gasping for air. Louis pouts and struggles against Harry’s grip, but he can’t stay angry when he feels Harry smile against his hair.

And maybe Halloween didn’t turn out so badly after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments give you awesome points. c:
> 
> I don't own the 1D boys - but I wish. Please don't send any of this to the boys or their management.
> 
> I have a [tumblr](http://hoshineko7.tumblr.com/)! Come say hiiii.  
> (Warning: If you bring up this OTP, extreme fangirling session will ensue.)
> 
> Much love and fuzzy kittens. <3


End file.
